Take My Hand
by Tifa Gainsborough
Summary: A night in the snow brings two people closer together then ever before. ZackCloud.


It only took him a few moments to remember how much he hated snow

It only took him a few moments to remember how much he hated snow. But when all Zack could see was a ground blanketed in white memories came back. He would have never come here on his own terms, but being a member of SOLDIER sent him many places. His orders hadn't even been that clear, he suspected General Sephiroth had just wanted to get rid of him for a few days. _Train the new kid_, were his exact words. 

The new kid was a spiky haired blonde youth with an excited attitude. He was currently staring in awe and the glistening white earth. 

"Never seen snow before?"

Cloud turned bright blue eyes to Zack and nodded. "In Nibelhiem it never snowed."

Zack nodded, like Cloud he had grown up in a city where it rarely snowed. But after so many missions in the snow Zack was beginning to hate it. _It's pretty and all,_ Zack thought watching his breath with a smirk, _but so damn cold_. SOLDIER had special uniforms for cold weather, but standard members of the Shinra army wore their everyday uniforms. Cloud was shivering, his teeth chattering.

"Here," Zack said pulling his heavy jacket off. He tossed it over Cloud's shoulders and the smaller boy smiled. 

_Cloud really isn't a boy, just turned 16 he said. But his eyes were so pure, viewing everything with an innocent glee. _He has yet to get that hard look that Zack's eyes had. Maybe that was why they had sent him out to get him better prepared. 

As the two ventured off in search of an inn Zack's thoughts wandered. _Sometimes, I wish my eyes still had that innocent look. _

"Sir?"

"Call me Zack," he said without even thinking. He couldn't help but feel happy when Cloud's face broke into another smile. 

"Okay, Zack. Just what exactly are we doing here?" Cloud asked, kicking snow and watching as it floated gently through the air.

Zack stopped, arms crossed over his chest as he thought. Cloud stared up at him, and Zack was startled to see a look of complete trust on his face. _Cloud will trust me with whatever I tell him_. 

"To have fun!" Zack yelled, grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it at the youth. 

Cloud stood still, flakes of snow mingling with his blonde hair. Zack tried hard not to laugh, but Cloud just looked so funny with snow falling across his face. 

"Okay, we can have fun later. Right now I'm hungry!"

The two bounded for the inn looming in front of them. Having fun was something Cloud would have to maybe work on. Eating was something that came natural to all men, even Cloud. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How long are we staying," Cloud asked later after dinner had been cleared from the table.

"A few days," Zack yawned, leaning back in his chair. "If we stay too long, Sephiroth may get worried."

Cloud swallowed his drink a little to hard and began to choke. With a hearty laugh, Zack began to pound on Cloud's back. Finally, with tears glistening in his eyes, Cloud stopped coughing.

"Something I said?"

Cloud shook his head still unable to find his voice. Finally the elusive voice returned. "I just never thought General Sephiroth would get worried about anything. I mean, something like this."

He nodded. "Well, he may think I'm disobeying orders, which I didn't get. He thinks I have to much fun when I should be working."

"Having fun isn't bad," Cloud whispered as Zack strained to hear him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said something."

"Don't worry about it. Speaking of fun lets go have some. It's always beautiful at night," Zack explained shrugging into his heavy jacket. 

He could hear Cloud following him as they walked out into the snow together. They walked together through the town, pointing to little children trying to build a snowman while their mother shrieked from the doorway. 

"I'm never having kids," he said, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. 

Cloud slapped a tree and danced under the falling snow, completely ignoring Zack's comment. As Cloud laughed and tried to catch the snow with his hands Zack watched. _Stop thinking_, he ordered his brain as Cloud's laughter drifted through his ears. Just the sound of Cloud's laughter sent chills up his spine. Never before had a person had this effect of him. 

He wanted to grab Cloud, hold him and protect that look of innocence. Shelter him from the world and let no harm come to him. Cloud felt his eyes on him and turned giving Zack a smile. Even that smile brought a weakness to his knees. 

"Do you think it will snow," Cloud asked leaning over to grab a handful of snow.

"It should. Usually the snow fall is during the evening or at night," Zack said as Cloud joined him. 

"I never realized that snow was so beautiful," Cloud said still packing his snowball. 

A small snowflake landed on Zack's black glove and Cloud pointed completely forgetting his snowball. 

"You were right," Cloud exclaimed his eyes aglow with wonder.

"Try to catch it on your tongue," Zack said as the snowfall increased. 

They stood side by side, like two children. With an experts experience Zack successfully stuck his tongue out and caught snowflakes. He loved the feel of it on his tongue, melting and fading away. Cloud was having more success in getting them up his nose. 

"Do they taste like anything?" Cloud inquired giving up. 

"Only one way to find out," Zack said his voice dropping. 

Reaching out he grabbed Cloud's hand and pulled him closer. Zack lowered his face and gently took Cloud's lips in a warm kiss. Cloud froze but didn't pull away. Zack felt Cloud's arms slowly rise and wrap around his waist. Snow gently covered them in white. But neither noticed as the world continued on without them. 

_I'll protect you,_ Zack wanted to whisper, as they pulled apart. 

"Zack," Cloud whispered, his eyes full of wonder. 

Zack gripped the end of his glove in his teeth and pulled it off. "Take my hand Cloud."

Cloud yanked his glove off and intertwined his fingers with Zack's. 

"What do you feel about me," Zack whispered as Cloud's blue eyes probed his golden brown eyes.

"I care about you," Cloud whispered, snow dancing across his vision.

"If I ever stop returning those feelings or lie to you. I will always be alone," he whispered, kissing each of Cloud's fingers. "Always."

"Always," Cloud repeated the words, his voice breathy. 

Standing slightly on tiptoes Cloud brought their lips together again. _But I will never leave you Cloud. I will never break my promise_.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Authors Note**: Intended originally to be a one shot. But half way through I decided to turn it into a three-part story. Chronicling a few very important parts of their lives. The next part based upon "That Day Five Years Ago". Inspired by the song "Take My Hand" by Dido, hence the title. Read my livejournal for my thoughts on my very first yaoi story. 


End file.
